dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Green
Ivy Green is a major character in the second'' Dark Parables'' game, The Exiled Prince. References to her appear in the first game, Curse of Briar Rose and in the seventh game, Ballad of Rapunzel. Ivy was the first wife and true love of the Frog Prince. Appearance and Personality Ivy was a beautiful woman with long, light brown hair which she wore down and fair skin. She wore a sleeveless green and brown dress embroidered with ivy plant accents. She also wore a special Princess Tiara set with pearls and jewels cut into ivy leaves. As a spirit, Ivy appeared the same but glowed a bright green. Ivy was a sweet and kind woman, with a strong will and an even stronger devotion to her true love, Prince James. History Ivy was the second daughter of the king and queen of a kingdom located in Edinburgh, Scotland. When she was born, Ivy was appointed the Guardian of the English Ivy by the Goddess Flora. This appointment imbued Ivy with great powers over her flower, as well as eternal life. Ivy's older sister, Briar Rose, had been appointed a Guardian, as well. Briar Rose had been cursed by the Evil Godmother, and the King and Queen had reason to believe that Ivy was in similar danger from her foul magic. To protect their younger child, she was sent to live in Germany, and nearly all references to her existence were removed from the castle in order to deceive the Evil Godmother. She would become known as 'the Forgotten Princess'. In the forests of Germany, Ivy met the Frog Prince, James. With an enchanted kiss and the sacrifice of her Guardian powers, Ivy transformed him back into a human. They fell in love and were wed. However, the immortality given to her by the Goddess Flora transferred to Prince James. As Princess Ivy grew old, he remained forever young. When Ivy died, James returned to a frog and was doomed to repeat this cycle again and again, for eternity. After her death, Ivy's spirit remained close to her true love, though she was unable to reach him. Once her sister Briar Rose was awoken from her eternal slumber, Princess Ivy's spirit was also released. She was then able to use her spirit form to help the Fairytale Detective release Prince James from his curse, so that he could join her in the hereafter. Without Ivy serving as the Guardian of the English Ivy, the plant and its energy have withered. Relevant Parables Pop-up Storybook (from Ballad of Rapunzel) When Ivy Green met the Frog Prince, a man cursed to live a lonely life as a frog, she sacrificed the immortality of a Guardian for the Prince to be human again. But the curse reverted upon her death and the Prince was a frog once again. Immortal, he was forced to live through a cycle of becoming human for a new love, only to watch them die. The Prince was further tormented when the curse warped so he would remain in his human form, but those he touched would turn into a frog. Powers and Abilities * Immortality (formerly): ''Ivy was chosen as a Guardian by the Goddess Flora at birth and bestowed with eternal life youth. She chose to give up her immortality to break Prince James' frog curse and eventually died of old age. * ''Control over the English Ivy (formerly): As a Guardian, Ivy had the power to wield her designated plant at will. When she died, the English Ivy withered away. * ''Teleportation: ''As a spirit, Ivy is no longer bound by earthly physics and can appear anywhere she wants. Relationships * Stewartson King and Queen (parents, deceased) * Briar Rose (elder sister) * Prince James (husband, deceased) * Unnamed Prince (brother-in-law, deceased) Quotes Quotes by Ivy Green * "Detective, in your last mission you saved my beloved sister, Briar Rose. I thank you for that." * "I am Princess Ivy, the first love of 'The Frog Prince.' After my magical kiss transformed him, I thought we would live happily ever after. Years passed, then decades. As my hair slowly grayed, he stayed as young as ever. I still remember the day he held me in his arms as I drew my final breath. And at that moment, in that state of sadness and anguish, the Prince transformed back into a frog. He is doomed to live the cycle over and over again: kiss, transformation, lover's death." * "I understand you're here to rescue the Chancellor's daughter, but to do that the Prince's curse must first be undone." * "Not long after the Frog Prince wedded Snow White, a terrible curse fell upon him once again. He would remain forever in human form, but any mortal he touched would turn into a frog. Shortly after, the exiled Prince made this forest his home and built an underground kingdom full of shrines to his loved ones." * "James, I am here! Please, let it go." * "I stand beside you in life and in death." Quotes about Ivy Green * "James and Ivy's devotion to one another is palpable." * "Ivy meant to save James, the Frog Prince, but instead doomed him to a cycle of lost love." * "The devoted Princess was given the flower of destruction." Galleries Character= Princess ivy ghost2.png|Ivy's Spirit at the Princess Temple Princess ivy ghost.png|Ivy's Spirit at the Castle Entrance ivy appears 3.jpg|Ivy's Spirit in Snow White's Cottage Ivy2.jpg|Ivy Kissing the Frog Prince james and ivy 1.jpg|James and Ivy james and ivy 2.jpg|James at Ivy's Deathbed james and ivy 3.jpg|Ivy's Spirit Visits James james and ivy 4.jpg|Ivy's Spirit Consoles James James and ivy reunited.jpg|James and Ivy's Spirits, Reunited james and ivy png.png|James and Ivy in Happier Times |-|Depictions= Princess Figurines.jpg|Figurine of Ivy in Spindle Room Secrets temple ivy.jpg|Ivy's Princess Temple Statue foyer ivy.jpg|Ivy Statue in Underground Castle Mist church.jpg|Statue of Princess Ivy in the Mist Kingdom Church Agnes engraving.jpg|Engraving in Maiden Goddess Temple (Mislabeled as Agnes) BOR - Princess Ivy kissing the Frog.png|Statue of Ivy kissing a frog (BoR) ivy cameo.jpg|Ivy Green Cameo ivy rose gate opening.jpg|Tower Cave Lock with Briar and Ivy rose ivy chest.jpg|Rose and Ivy Chest in the Guardian Temple Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Ivy Green on a Scroll Depicting Flora's Guardians Frog prince carving.jpg|Carving of Ivy and James in Prasino's Crystal Cave Flora temple.jpg|Depiction of Ivy Green on Stained-Glass Window in Flora's Temple |-|Locations= Ivy bedroom.jpg|Ivy's Bedroom in the Underground Kingdom Ivy tomb.jpg|Princess Ivy's Tomb, The Frozen Lair ivy shrine before.jpg|Ivy Green Shrine, Unbloomed Ivy shrine bloomed.jpg|Princess Ivy Shrine, Fully Bloomed Guardian temple.jpg Flora temple.jpg Guardian temple.jpg|Statue of Ivy Green in the Guardian Temple |-|Other Images= ivy tiara.jpg|Ivy's Tiara ivy shaped key.jpg|Ivy-Shaped Key light_ivy.png|Princess Ivy Emblem Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Gate Lock with Ivy and Rose Wheels, The Final Cinderella ivy book.jpg|Princess Ivy Storybook ivy orb.jpg|Orb of Ivy Energy ivy sign.jpg|Ivy Plaque in Shrine withered ivy plaque.jpg|Notice About Withered Ivy Rose ivy stone prasino.jpg|Rose / Ivy Boulder Lock in Crystal Cave Edit of Princess Ivy.jpg|Collage of Ivy by Clarrissa Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Guardians Category:Wives of the Frog Prince Category:Stewartson Royal Family Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Princesses Category:The Frozen Lair